The Battle of Nimbus Station
The Battle of Nimbus Station is a survival-type instance, based in the first real battle between minifigures and Maelstrom. There are 30 waves of enemies, each harder than the last. See the news article and the video here: http://universe.lego.com/en-us/community/newsnetwork/story.aspx?id=279908 The battle of Nimbus Station is accessible in Nimbus Station near the Launch Pad to Avant Gardens, as of February 23, 2011. Survival-Class The Battle of Nimbus Station is a Survival-Class minigame. Players in Survival Minigames are ranked as "how long you can survive", whereas here they are ranked by "how fast can you smash the enemies". It is one of two minigames, the other being the classic Avant Gardens Survival, which is a baseplate for the other Survival games. Dragon Instance is a form of Survival as well, and was the first one seen to players in Beta and Alpha which had no time limit and also had respawn capabilities. Game Progress Unlike the more classic survival game, and the unrealesed Gnarled Forest Survival, this version actually has an ending, and is not pinned to a time limit, but to an enemy count. There are thirty "waves", most of which spawn enemies. If a player is smashed, like the original surival, they need to wait for the entire team to smash before they can rebuild. After the team smashes a set number of enemies required to advance, the next wave begins in approximately 10 seconds. After a set number of waves, teams encounter a boss wave, followed by a recovery wave, followed by more normal waves until the next boss wave. In the recovery wave, smashables appear which contain power-ups, and you have a limited time to recover before the next wave begins. It is considered good strategy, if you don't have an immediate need for them, to conserve these smashables for later waves. Be careful later in the game, when explosive crates appear, which can smash a player instantly. The bosses appear in the following order: *Wave 7 - Murgle Blotch *Wave 15 - Kinga Hurl *Wave 22 - Whack Bliddo *Wave 29 - The Four Riders of the Maelstrom After a team defeats the four horsemen in wave 29, the final 30th wave rewards them with a treasure chest, similar to the ones seen in the Dragon Instance. However, this chest drops almost any item, including weapons, consumables, and other rares. Named Enemies Several enemies can be seen in the Cinematic Trailer who are named. thumb|300px|rightAll named enemies are labeled as champions except the horsemen which are labeled as maelstrom riders. The four types of named enemies are a hammer stromling, maelstrom ape, dark spiderling, and four maelstrom horsemen. Normal Enemies The following normal enemies may appear in the normal waves: Stromlings, Stromling Mechs/Stromling Mech Invaders, Stromling Pirates, Stromling Admirals/Stromling Admiral Elite, Hammer Stromlings/Hammerhurl Stromlings, Dark Spiderlings/Elite Dark Spiderlings, Dark Ronin, and Maelstrom Horsemen. BattleNS05.png|Whack Bliddo BattleNS06.png|The Four Riders of the Maelstrom BattleNS07.png|Oni Rider Seibatsu BattleNS10.png|Oni Rider Shi BONS 005.png|Outer Rim near AG Launchpad BONS 004.png|Welcome to Nimbus Station BONS 002.png|The Four Riders of the Maelstrom BONS 001.png|Nimbus Plaza (Overlooking Sentinel Booth) Category:Minigames Category:Nimbus Station Category:Instance